To get to school each morning, Emily takes a horse 13.85 kilometers and a car 6.59 kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Emily travels 20.44 kilometers in total.